Innocent Might Be a Bit of a Stretch
"Innocent Might Be a Bit of a Stretch" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Banshee and, therefore, the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. It aired on April 22, 2016. The episode was written by Chad Feehan and directed by Everardo Gout. Plot Carrie strikes again; Bunker treads on thin ice; another grisly murder rocks Banshee. Synopsis Lilith and Declan, a satan-worshiping couple, have been the cause of the mysterious deaths plaguing Banshee - including Rebecca’s murder. They hold another girl captive in their home and sacrifice her in a satanic ritual. In a flashback, Rebecca dresses Lucas’ wounds from their fight with the Boedicker crew. Lucas tries to convince her that she could leave Banshee and start a new life. Rebecca makes a move on Lucas, and Lucas reciprocates. Carrie goes to visit Lucas at the Banshee Sheriff’s Department and tells Lucas she knows he’s innocent. Outside the Sheriff’s Department, Bunker passes Carrie a file that details Proctor’s local drug processing and distribution facility. Deputy Cruz clocks the interaction. Livid at the revelation of Rebecca and Lucas’ relationship, Proctor tries to get Lucas released into his custody. Brock threatens to shoot Proctor if he takes Lucas out of the jail cell. The tension is broken by the arrival of Veronica Dawson, an FBI agent in the Violent Crimes Unit. Veronica sends Proctor on his way, and Lucas stays in jail. Veronica tries to question Lucas but he remains uncooperative. Still, Veronica is able to get enough of a read on him to know he didn’t kill Rebecca. She tells Brock to keep Lucas in custody for a little while longer so that she has a head start on the investigation. Struggling with PTSD from his time in captivity, Job goes with Carrie on her one-woman drug bust of Proctor’s facility. While he stays in the car, Carrie goes after the Brotherhood guards and burns the place to the ground. When another girl’s body is discovered—killed in the same fashion as Rebecca - Brock and Veronica release Lucas from jail. Cast Starring * Antony Starr as Lucas Hood * Ivana Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell * Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor * Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates (credit only) * Hoon Lee as Job * Matt Servitto as Deputy Brock Lotus * Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell (credit only) * Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman * Matthew Rauch as Clay Burton * Tom Pelphrey as Deputy Kurt Bunker * Chris Coy as Calvin Bunker Guest starring * Eliza Dushku as Special Agent Veronica Dawson * Frederick Weller as Declan Bode * Chance Kelly as Randall Watts * Ana Ayora as Deputy Nina Cruz * Chaske Spencer as Chief Billy Raven * Casey LaBow as Maggie Bunker * Rob Sedgwick as Hightower * Jennifer Landon as Lilith Bode * Cherie Daly as Jill Francis Co-starring * Corey Rieger as Pony Joe * Tristan Farmer as Potbelly * Jayden Blake Cochran as Hank Bunker * Peter Burris as Ted Smith * Dan Anders as Larry * Christopher Merle as Commissioner Martin Davis * Amy Marsalis as Commissioner Sheryl Golden * Bennett Vesprini as Tocho * Rainbow Dickerson as Tocho's Mom * Chuck Lines as a Crackhead * Jack McCready as a Edgy Young Man * Fallon Maressa as a Coven Woman * Ashleigh Bealko as a Coven Woman * Afton Jillian as a Coven Woman * Arnaud Haubert as a Coven Man * Samuel Munoz as a Coven Man * Isaac Miller as a Coven Man * Mike Fierro as a Shadow Aryan * David M. Morizot as a Shadow Aryan * Justin Eaton as a Shadow Aryan * Mike Wilson as a Shadow Aryan * Kevin Welch as a Shadow Aryan Cast Notes *9 of 11 cast members for the fourth season appear in this episode. *Starring cast member Frankie Faison (Sugar Bates) and Ryann Shane (Deva Hopewell) are credited and do not appear. Trivia Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4